Happiness isn't Easy
by BLACKWATER4EVR
Summary: It was a stormy night. It marked a dark day for Leah Clearwater. Rated T just in case. chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfiction, hope you guys like it!

* * *

It was a stormy night. It marked a dark day for Leah Clearwater.

She was curled up on the forest floor, wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt, now soaking wet in the rain. Her eyes were open, staring at the trees, wearing a blank look as the tears fell freely down her face. No one cared enough to check on her, not even her brother, not that Leah was surprised.

In a way, it was her own fault that no one cared. She put a protective wall around herself, ever since Sam. Everyone thought she was strong enough to handle anything, and fate seemed to think so too, since it threw just about anything at her, as if wanting her to break. But now she was paying the consequence for her tough exterior. No one here to comfort her, and no one will ever be there to comfort her.

* * *

Jacob was at the Cullens, playing with Renesemee. He was having the time of his life, playing with a child. He got over the ridiculousness of it all a long time ago.

Something was nagging at him, at the back of his mind. As if today was a significant day. He pushed that thought away when he heard Renesemee laugh.

But once again, the nagging came back, and when he couldn't take it, he asked Bella today's date.

"Um, April 20," she replied. "Why?"

And suddenly it hit him. What today was.

"Shit," he muttered, while getting up and grabbing his shirt and shrugging it on. He kissed Renesemee on the forehead.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked, walking toward him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Today's the day," Jacob said. How could he forget? This was probably the one day Leah would be vulnerable to. She was probably a mess right now.

"The day _what?_" Bella was starting to get annoyed.

Edward, picking up on Jacobs thoughts, replied to Bella, "Love, it's the day Harry Clearwater died. Jacob wants to go check on Leah, to see if shes alright."

_Since when has he cared about _Leah_?_ Bella wondered.

"She's _not _alright," Jacob said, while rushing out the door and to the forest, no doubt looking for Leah.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Review! please?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all of your reviews, it made me want to update faster. hope you like this!

* * *

Jacob tore through the forest, trying to find Leah's scent. It didn't take long, even in the rain, and he realized that she was only a mile away from the Cullens. He ran faster, his paws getting muddier in the process.

He had no idea what he was going to say to her, he just knew that she wasn't feeling great today, and he wanted to be there for her.

Finally, Jacob saw her. She wasn't looking so good either, and in only shorts and a t-shirt she must have been freezing. He phased, put on his shorts, and walked toward her.

* * *

Leah didn't know how long she was laying there on the ground, getting soaked. She didn't register the fact that she was cold until she saw herself shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself, too tired to move.

Suddenly, Leah felt warm, oh so warm hands touch her hands, her face. A shirt went over her head and she felt strong arms lift her up. The next thing she knew, she was being carried through the forest at a fast pace.

Leah's eyes fluttered and she caught a glimpse of the man carrying her. 

"Jacob?" She couldn't understand how he found her, much less why he went looking for her. She remembered him telling her that he was staying with Renesmee that night. Why did he come looking for her?

The warm arms carrying her seemed much too comfortable and the last thing Leah remembered was a sickly sweet scent, before she was asleep, asleep in Jacob's arms.

* * *

Bella was pacing back and forth, thinking. _How on earth did Jacob know Leah would be less than okay today? And more importantly, why should he care?_ Bella realized now that Jacob had gotten closer to Leah when she first joined the pack. Which was understandable, of course, but to abandon his imprint for her? Exactly how much did he care for Leah?

Bellas thoughts were interrupted by the front door, which burst open. It revealed a soaked, shirtless Jacob, carrying an equally soaked Leah, wearing Jacob's shirt.

Leah looked awful, if you asked Bella. She was dripping wet, and shivering, though it seemed she was sleeping. Bella looked at Jacob, and saw him looking down at Leah, a concerned look on his face. _Maybe more than just concern _Bella thought.

Jacob tore his gaze from Leah and looked around.

"Bella, where's Carlisle?" he asked urgently. Wow, he seemed intent on keeping Leah comfortable.

"Bella??"

Oh. Bella realized she hadn't answered him.

"Carlisle." She needn't yell. Carlisle could hear him just fine.

Sure enough, Carlisle, and Edward of course, flowed down the stairs and came to a halt in front of Jacob and Leah.

"Oh. She's freezing," said Carlisle. "Lay her down in the spare room, please, Jacob. I think the only thing she needs right now is some rest in a nice warm bed."

Jacob had been here long enough to know which spare room he was talking about, though he hadn't been here long enough to get there without getting lost. He looked around, trying to figure out which way to go.

"This way," Bella sighed. She led him down the hall, into a room, and up some steps to the spare room.

Carefully, Jacob put Leah down on the bed, and pulled the covers on top of her. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her forehead.

As if realizing what he did, he jerked away, and looked at Bella's expression. She looked mildly surprised, but it seemed as if she expected him to do that. Shaking his head, Jacob walked away after saying a muttered "g'night Leah," and left.

* * *

review!!!!! like it? love it? hate it? despise it? tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and put this story on their favorites, or story alert. i love you guys!

* * *

Leah woke up to a bright light, and a sugary scent. She looked at her surroundings, a little confused.

She was in a huge, soft, really comfy bed. The room was huge as well, with a window that took up the entire left wall, and obviously where the brightness was coming from. Across from the bed was a dresser, and next to the bed was a side table. There was also a chair in the corner, occupied by none other than a snoring Jacob Black.

That's when it all came back to Leah. Where she was, why she was here, and who brought her.

Leah quickly got up and looked down at herself. She was wearing Jacob's shirt, which came up to her mid-thigh. The shorts she was wearing were hidden, making it look like she wasn't wearing any pants at all. And of course, her hair was a mess, especially since she hadn't bothered cutting it for a long time. It came past the middle of her back, tangled with leaves and god knows what else.

Leah sighed. The sound alone seemed to wake Jacob up, who grinned when he saw Leah. For some reason, this made Leah feel nervous, though she could not figure out why.

"So the wolf girl finally decided to wake up," Jacob laughed. Why was he always so happy, Leah couldn't fathom. He could make jokes on just about anything, and always ended up making Leah laugh, or making her try not to.

"Yes, in fact, I have," Leah replied. "So where's your imprint, Pedophile?"

"Leaaah," Jacob groaned. She had teased him enough about this. "You know I don't feel that way about her."

"Oh, I know. I just love watching you squirm," Leah said cheerfully. And it was true. She loved watching everyone squirm. She could make just about any conversation completely awkward.

"I'm starting to wish I left you in the forest, Clearwater," Jacob said.

"I didn't ask you to come after me," Leah said, angry. "I don't owe you anything."

"Fine. I promise not to ask you for anything in exchange for dragging your ass out of the cold forest floor. Happy?"

"Yes," came Leah's witty reply. She was always amazed at how Jacob always stayed in a good mood. It was unnerving.

"Oh, come on," Jacob said, talking Leah by the hand and dragging her to the kitchen. She was surprised at how casually he grabbed her hand, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Also, how…nice it felt, big and warm…. but that thought was pushed away when Leah entered the kitchen and the smell of food surrounded her.

"Damn. How could someone who doesn't eat cook this?" Leah questioned, as she and Jacob sat at the table.

"Aw, Leah," Jacob said, "you're just jealous that someone who can't eat can actually make something without burning it."

Leah smacked him with a nearby pan. He was right of course. But that's why he deserved the smack. It would heal eventually. But he'd be in pain for about ten minutes, which made Leah happy.

"Alright," Esme said, carrying two huge plates filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and more. "Here's your food. Eat up!" The two werewolves definitely did eat up.

* * *

Bella was walking with Edward and Renesemee toward the main house. They had wanted to go check on Leah, and also Renesemee had woken up, so Bella and Edward couldn't continue there, er, activities.

"Edward," Bella began, "do you know why Jacob…cares about Leah so much?"

"Because he loves her." This sentence had not come from Edward.

Bella looked down at Renesemee. "What would make you think that, sweetheart?"

Renesemee looked at her mother as if she was missing the obvious. She put her hand on Bella's wrist. She showed visions of when Jacob went to go find Leah last night, with the expression on his face. She showed her the look on Jacobs face whenever he mentioned Leahs name. The mixed look of respect, annoyance, and adoration on Jacobs face.

"But he," Bella protested, "he imprinted on you. That can't go away just because of _Leah_."

"Mother," Renesemee reasoned, "I do not want Jacob. He is my protecter, my brother, but definitely not my lover. Besides, Jacob is happier when he is with Leah. His happiness with me isn't as real. I want him to be with Leah."

Bella knew deep down that her daughter was right. But she knew why she was so desperately denying it. A small, very selfish part of her wanted to keep Jacob all to herself and her family. She didn't like seeing him with Leah, although they would make a perfect match. She knew how shallow she was being yet she couldn't be happy for Jacob. Not yet.

And as she walked through the door to the main house and saw Jacob and Leah laughing while eating their breakfast at the table, she couldn't help but feel a stab of loss, of what she could have had with Jacob if she had chosen him. But one quick look at Edward told her mind that it was worth it. She was also extremely glad he couldn't read her mind.

Maybe Leah could be good for Jacob. There he was, laughing along with her, as if there wasn't a care in the world except each other. Leah loves Jacob. Even if she doesn't know it yet.

* * *

review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the shortness and wait. i just wanted to get this up, and im also having a little writers block. hope you like it!

* * *

Jacob was about done with his breakfast, and looked over at Leah. She was looking down at her plate, playing with her food. She was looking a little vulnerable, something Jacob was sure he had never seen before last night.

Leah looked up, and for reasons unknown to her, she starting blushing at his gaze, and looked back down.

"Leah," Jacob said incredulously, "Are you blushing?"

"What? No," she said, keeping her head down, and continued playing with her food.

"Oh, come on, I know that was a blush. I bet I can make you blush again," Jacob declared.

"Not possible," came Leah's response. Though Leah didn't know why she blushed the first time, she wasn't going to do it again, especially since Jacob was going to tease the crap out of her if she did.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Jacob. "Just you wait. You aren't even going to expect it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Leah said sarcastically. "Alright, I'm done, so I'm gonna go back home."

"Oh, hey," Jacob said, "do you need a ride?"

"Um, sure." Leah wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling shy. She's been in Jacob's car plenty of times.

Jacob said his goodbyes to Bella and Leah followed him back to his car.

"Hey, Jacob?" Leah asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He was surprised at how uncertain her voice was.

"Um, thanks. You know, for, uh, saving me, I guess, last night. In the forest," Leah said, stumbling over the words. She didn't even know why she was thanking him. She never thanked anyone. And Jacob probably realized that from the inept way she just thanked him.

"Wow. I didn't think you were even able to be grateful for something," Jacob teased.

"Oh, shut up," Leah muttered, swatting him in the chest. But before she could even hit him, Jacob caught her hand in his. Without thinking, Leah entwined her fingers with his. They looked at each other, just silently gazing into each others eyes, as Jacob leaned closer, closer…

* * *

Ooooh, cliffie! i know i hate cliffies. but at the same time i love them. tell me what you think and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I guess i forgot to do this in teh last chapters. I don't own twilight, or any of its characters. I just like playing with them. And on to the story...

* * *

"Oh, shut up," Leah muttered, swatting him in the chest. But before she could even hit him, Jacob caught her hand in his. Without thinking, Leah entwined her fingers with his. They looked at each other, just silently gazing into each others eyes, as Jacob leaned closer, closer…

* * *

Leah looked up at Jacob, then at his lips, and heat rushed into her cheeks as she thought of what she wanted to do with those lips….

And then Jacob whispered, "Made you blush," and Leah's blush deepened, and angered.

"You-!" But Leah was soon cut off by Jacobs lips, pressed softly against hers. And before Leah could think of the consequences, she kissed him back, and before long, the kiss turned from gentle to not-too-innocent as their tongues battled for dominance. Leah was in heaven.

But by then she realized that it was _Jacob _she was kissing, and that Jacob had an imprint. Leah shoved away from him.

Leah couldn't meet Jacobs gaze. "What was that?" Leah said to the ground, blushing furiously.

"I believe it's called kissing, Leah," Jacob said playfully, coming toward her again, putting his hands on Leah's waist and pressing his forehead against hers. "And I know you liked it. At least I made you blush."

"So all this was done just to make me blush?" Leah's anger flared again. "I'm glad you think so highly of me that it wouldn't bother me to be played with. Goodbye."

And with that, Leah turned around and started walking away.

AN- I am so sorry for not updating, and the shortness, but I have writers block, and any suggestions on what to do next would be nice! RR.


	6. Chapter 6

ok, you guys can all beat me up to a pulp right now. Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, but I was having a LOT of writers block, but I have an idea with this story now. The next chapter will be up soon, and I promise it'll be longer. ok, and on with the story!

* * *

"So all this was done just to make me blush?" Leah's anger flared again. "I'm glad you think so highly of me that it wouldn't bother me to be played with. Goodbye."

And with that, Leah turned around and started walking away.

* * *

"Aw, come on, Leah," Jacob said to her back. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Leah just glared at him. "_You _know you liked it. _I _know you liked it. So what's the problem?"

"You have an _imprint_!" Leah said, frustrated. "Get that through your head. And I'm not going to be your play toy to pass time until your spawn is all grown up. Believe it or not, I have more self-respect than that!"

Jacob just looked confused and a little hurt. "You think I would do that to you? Do you honestly think I would just use you like that?" Jacob looked at Leah with a gaze so intense that Leah had to look away for a second before answering.

"Well I don't know! How the hell am I supposed to? Just..what do you want from me Jake?"

Jacob looked at Leah as if she was missing the obvious. "To be with you! Get that through _your _head. Because," he said, his voice softening, "I like you girlie-wolf," Jacob took a tentative step toward her, "a lot."

Leah couldn't think straight. Not with Jacob so close to her, him ever so slowly dipping his head down to meet his lips with hers, and Leah entangling her fingers through Jacob's hair, and his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Leah didn't want it to stop, to ever stop. The kiss wasn't gentle either, as Leah put all her emotions into that kiss, with her love, lust, anger, sadness, and_ passion_.

They seemed to go at it for long, since neither of them wanted it to stop. Eventually, Leah came to her senses again, and pulled away reluctantly. Jacob would have laughed at her unwillingness to pull away, except for the fact that all Jacob wanted was to kiss her again, and again and again.

"Jacob," Leah started, pulling out of his arms, "We can't…I can't…I have to go, I'm sorry," Leah said, as she ran for the trees to phase.

Jacob let her go. He didn't want to force her to do anything, not when she was probably extremely confused. But he would still be fighting for her. Even if he ending up breaking his heart further.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.

* * *

Leah was lying on her bed, thinking. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She didn't know when she started to l- have _feelings _for Jacob. It was as if they snick up on her, and taking her with full force when she was least expectant.

Leah thought about how she had kissed him, and again started blushing with the thought of wanting more. She was stupid alright. Stupid to leave Jacob.

But then Leah remembered his imprint. Little Miss Perfect _Renesemee Carlie Cullen._ She couldn't even hate the little thing because she seemed so genuinely kind, which annoyed Leah to no end.

Leah got up and went to the kitchen. She wanted something to distract her mind, so she decided to clean the kitchen. So she tied up her long hair and got to work.

* * *

Leah looked up at the clock and was shocked to find that two hours had passed. Her distraction technique had worked, apparantly. It was late enough to pass for eating dinner then going to bed.

She went to the refrigerator and got out the leftover spagetti from lunch. After putting it in the microwave to heat up, Leah glanced at the calender on the wall and realized that Sam and Emily's wedding was tomorrow. _Perfect timing, _Leah thought. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Leah stood in the room in front of a mirror and examined herself. She was in a red bridesmaid dress that showed off her legs, and, well, other body parts. Though none of that showed on the other bridesmaids, Kim, Rachel, and Rebecca. One of the good things about being a werewolf was actually having a figure, but the dress Leah was wearing showed that off a little too much, if you asked Leah. **(AN: Link on Profile)**

"It's so obvious," Rebecca had said, "that Leah looks the best in the dress." Leah herself wasn't so sure.

Leah's hair was half up, half down, and curled, with side bangs framing her face. **(AN: Link on Profile) **Leah, dare she say it, thought she looked pretty good. She did all of her make up and hair by herself, since she used to be into that.

Since the rest of the girls were still getting ready, Leah had time to think. She hadn't spoken to Jacob since the kiss. Two days. Two whole friggin days. She avoided phasing, and stayed in the house as much as possible. No one noticed Leah's absence, but that was bound to happen soon. Unfortunately, Leah hadn't come up with an excuse for that yet.

Leah was going to have to see Jacob today though. She had to walk down the aisle, with him, not to mention everyone else, staring at her. Probably waiting for her to break down into a fit of crying or something. Thats what everyone wanted to see. The town _loved_ to gossip about her. Her super werewolf hearing didn't help matters with the whispering either. Usually, she would just snap at them, with "I can HEAR you, you know" or "Hasn't your mother told you that pointing is rude?" But Leah couldn't do that in the middle of a ceremony. All she could do was keep her head held high and act indifferent to the situation. _Be the good maid of honor_, Leah told herself.

"Leah?"

Leah looked in the mirror and saw Emily standing behind her, a hesitant look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I..um, you look good," she said feebly. Leah knew that wasn't what Emily had wanted to say, but she certainly wasn't going to make it any easier on her. She murmured a quick thanks, and Emily stood awkwardly, before turning back to her make up.

Sooner than Leah would have liked, it was time for the big entrance. First was Claire, the flower girl, looking adorable in her little pink dress. Quil was beaming. After her was Kim, looking a little shy, a blush rising in her cheeks at the attention. Following Kim was Rachel, then Rebecca, both smiling modestly. Then finally, it was Leah's turn. She climbed up the steps in her red four inch heels, clenching the bouquet of red roses tightly, and walked boldly down the aisle.

The guests in the church looked at Leah in awe. They were probably comparing this look to the uber-casual sweatpants and tank top outfit she usually wore. It did not compute.

Leah wore no expression on her face, but she was told once (by Jacob) that her face always settles angry. Sure enough, anyone who would glance at her right now would think that Leah was scowling. She looked up at the altar and saw Jacob, looking as hot as ever, in his tux, with his muscles bulging out slightly. Jacob looked up and caught Leah's staring. She looked away, and to her annoyance began blushing. She looked up again and Jacob mouthed, _Checking me out?_ Leah flushed again, and mouthed a _Shut up _back to him, earning a grin in return.

Leah finally reached the altar and stood facing the doors. Emily glided through the doorway, and began blushing immediately. She smiled a happy smile at Sam, and seemed to move faster when she looked at him. Her make up had covered up the most of her scars, and she looked radiant.

Emily reached the altar and looked up at her husband to be.

* * *

"I do."

And that was it. They were married.

Sam cradled Emily's face in his hands and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife. Leah realized that she didn't feel the familiar tug on her heart when they kissed. She didn't feel the need to punch something in arms reach. She was over it.

* * *

Leah sat at her table, feeling like an idiot. The wedding party was assigned to this table, which unfortunately (or fortunately, whichever way you looked at it) included Jacob. But most of them had gotten up to dance or mingle, which left Leah sitting alone, hence, the feeling of idiocy.

Leah was just about ready to get up and do something, _anything_ than just sitting there, when a warm hand came across her shoulder.

"Dance with me?"

* * *

R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the longer wait. I meant to get this out yesterday but the website was being a retard. Oh, and the links to the pics of Leah's dress and hair is on my profile now. ANYWAY, on with the story.

_Leah was just about ready to get up and do something, anything than just sitting there, when a warm hand came across her shoulder._

"_Dance with me?"_

Leah froze, then looked up into the pleading eyes of...Sam Uley.

Leah couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Subconsciously, she had been hoping for Jacob to ask her to dance. She hadn't even realized she was hoping until she felt bummed.

"Leah?" Oh. She had forgotten that Sam was still standing there. Leah contemplated for a minute.

"Fine," Leah sighed, and followed Sam to the dance floor. A slow song came on. Leah recognized it as Almost Lover by The Fine Frenzy. Leah sighed again. _Did Sam plan this or was this just dumb luck?_

Sam took Leah's hand and she put hers on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, silent, listening to the words. Leah grimaced at the lyrics.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

"Did you purposely chose this song? It's pretty lame if you ask me," Leah said, irritated.

Sam acted as if she hadn't said anything.

"Leah," he began, "You know how sorry I am about what happened between us right?" Leah was barely listening. She was looking around subtly, and saw that a lot of people were staring at the two of them dancing. Like she would make a scene or something. It bugged Leah a lot.

Sam kept droning on, and Leah noticed that the pack was also looking there way. Jacob included. He had a strange look on his face. _Is he...jealous?_ Leah had a small smile on her face.

"Leah? Are you even listening to me?" Sam noticed her distracted look.

"No," said Leah, blunt as always. She looked at him. He was starting to piss her off.

"Leah-!" Sam started, but was cut off my a deep voice behind Leah.

"May I cut in?"came the voice of none other than Jacob Black.

"I-fine," said Sam grudgingly.

Leah was considering walking away, but Jacob would just catch up with her easily because of the goddamn heels.

Jacob grinned at her, while taking her hand, and putting his other on her waist. Leah's heartbeat sped up automatically. Jacob heard this, and grinned again. Leah blushed.

"What do you want Jacob?" Leah asked warily.

"To kiss you again. Do you want to kiss me again? Because that can be arranged very quickly."

"_Jacob!_"

"_What?! _I'm just saying. Did I mention you look great in that dress?" he said cheekily.

"Ugh, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Flirting with me!"

"Why? Don't you want me to?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I-stop confusing me!"

"I don't think there's anything confusing about it."

"Jacob. You can't flirt with me when you have an imprint."

"Ugh, not that again!" Jacob said exasperatedly. "Leah, do me a favor and look right over there." He pointed to a table on the far right. Leah saw Renesemee, who looked about 14 now, talking animatedly with the other half-breed Nahuel. He was looking at her adoringly, almost, if not more, than the look Jacob always gives her.

"Don't you think," Jacob continued, "that Renesemee would be better off with him? I mean come on. A werewolf and a half vampire ending up together just sounds wrong. Besides," Jacob pulled Leah closer to him, "I'm pretty sure that Renesemee's not the girl for me."

"Jacob," Leah said tentatively, "I don't know if this is gonna work. I don't…I don't want to get hurt again." She said the last part as a whisper.

"You _won't _get hurt again," Jacob said confidently. "Renesemee.. well, she sort of noticed how I felt about you. And she doesn't want me as her, ya know, _lover._ And neither do I."

"So…you're saying.."

"That I want to be with you. And no one is gonna tell me otherwise," Jacob said with a grin.

And for the first time in a long time, Leah grinned back, before touching her lips to his.

* * *

Read and Review Please!!! Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, you guys can go shoot me now. SO sorry for the long wait. I guess I lost interest in this, and with school work and all, I just forgot about it for a while. Read and Review.

* * *

His lips were soft on hers, and Leah sighed contently. It was a kiss so sweet that it knocked the breath out of her, even though it was brief. Jacob smiled as he pulled away.

They weren't the only ones on the dance floor, with Sam and Emily's relatives dancing around them along with some imprint couples. They were blatantly staring at the two, as they both drifted away from the dance floor and out toward the garden outside, hand in hand.

"Was that...?"

"Did they just....?"

"_Leah_ and _Jacob_?"

"Gross, that was my _sister..."_

_"_Aww, they make a cute couple, don't you think?"

All heads whipped around to look at Rachel, Emily and Kim.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "The way they fight all the time is adorable."

"And they've both been heartbroken for so long..." Emily said, looking sad.

People began to realize this and look at the couple in wonder.

"I just think its gross."

Everyone looked at Seth as he looked like he was about to throw up.

* * *

Leah woke up with a headache. She groaned and rolled over on her bed, only to find a certain hot blooded, shirtless Alpha snoring loudly, a muscular arm draped over her waist. Leah froze.

Slowly, Leah remembered what had happened the night before. Seth had gone to Quil's house for the night, and Sue went to Charlie's. Apparently, both Leah and Jacob took advantage of the empty house. Leah blushed as she remembered how Jacob lips felt against her skin, how his hands made her feel hot, burning to feel more...

Jacob's snoring abruptly stopped and Leah looked over to see him grinning sleepily at her, his hair a mess.

"Good morning," Leah whispered. She suddenly felt very shy around Jacob, although she probably felt the exact opposite last night.

"hm, the best," Jacob said smiling cheekily, before kissing her briefly. Well, his purpose might have been. As their lips touched, something ignited between them, and their short peck turned into a deep, feverish kiss, Leah's tongue curling with his, her hands knotting in his hair, his hands roaming her body, going lower and lower until-

"I'm home! Leah are you _still _sleeping? Its almost noon!"

They froze, and Jacob groaned, his head falling against the pillows, almost pouting.

Leah had a different reaction. She jumped out of bed and looked around quickly for her clothes. As she slipped on some shorts, she looked over at Jacob, and saw that he was still in bed, staring at her as she got dressed.

"Get up!" Leah hissed at him. "Hurry up before Seth-"

"Hey Leah, can you make us some pan-"

Leah looked over at the door and saw Seth with a look of horror on his face.

"Seth!" Leah was angry. "Would it seriously kill you to knock? Get out!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware my sister was recording a late night porn soundtrack," Seth said, also angry, though it wasn't taken as seriously, considering his hands were covering his eyes. "Are you guys decent yet?"

Thankfully, Jacob had finally put on some pants.

Unfortunately, Leah was still trying to slip on her shirt when Quil came over. "Whats going on?"

"Hey were Jake and Leah having sex?" Embry's voice came into the room.

"Oh my God. All of you. GET. OUT." Leah couldn't believe the teenage idiots she hung out with.

"Why, so you guys can just pick it back up again?" Seth asked irritatingly. "I don't think so."

"Seth, if you and your little friends don't get out in the next two seconds, I am never making you food again."

The entire room was empty in one.

"Stupid teenage werewolves..." Leah muttered to herself.

"So...." Jacob said rocking back and forth on his heels. He looked a little hopeful.

"No."

"Aw, come on! The guys are gone," Jacob said coming closer to her, creeping his hands up her shirt. "And here we are, all alone, with this nice bed just waiting for us to continue our activities from last night..."

Leah couldn't believe his nerve. But she had to admit, his hands did feel _very _nice against her skin, skimming over her stomach and ribs and higher...

"mhmm," Leah moaned involuntarily. "Maybe a little alone time wouldn't be so bad," she gasped.

Jacob chuckled before lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "If you say so..."

With that, they fell into their heated passion, with no one around to interrupt.

* * *

Thanks a bunch for all your support! This is the last chapter of course, but maybe a sequel?


End file.
